Always
by kaynibbler16
Summary: The Doctor and Rose spend some alone time together while at a Vitex party.


**A/N**: Just a little ficlet about Rose and the Doctor in Pete's World. They spend some time alone during a party. ;) Just a little something fun.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose tried to focus, but her body was thrumming too much from the things the Doctor was doing to her.

"Mmph?" Grunting from beneath Rose's skirts, the Doctor quickly flicked his tongue just right to leave her gasping and grabbing for the wall to stay upright.

"Doc…nnnnn….Doctor…we really need to get back to the party or Mum'll be furious." Rose was panting hard as the Doctor sucked her clit into his mouth and ran his fingers through her folds. She was surprised that she hadn't bit through her lip yet as she tried to keep a scream down. Oh god, the things he could do with that agile tongue of his.

The Doctor stopped the instant he heard Rose mention her mother. Pulling her skirts out of the way, the Doctor looked up at Rose in dismay.

"Rose, what have I said about mentioning your mother when we're having alone time like this?" He arched his eyebrow in annoyance, but kept a steady rhythm with his fingers as he waited for her answer.

"It…it really kills the mood." Rose ground her hips against the Doctor's hand as he inserted another finger. "But we really…mmmmm…we really need to get bac-MMMMM!" Rose bit down on her lip hard as she felt the Doctor flick her clit with his thumb. The Doctor smiled as Rose's moans of arousal stroked his ego.

"Yes, it most certainly does kill the mood, Rose. The last thing I want to be thinking about while I'm trying to make you cum is Jackie." He shuddered. "And besides, they won't miss us; you already gave your speech for the night. Plus we're a young," the Doctor laughed at the idea of being considered young, "and eager couple in love, they probably assume we're off shagging somewhere anyway." He grinned devilishly. "And they would be completely correct in that assumption."

The Doctor had slowed his pace as he spoke to Rose, making her frustrated because she was getting so close. "Doctor," Rose growled agitatedly; she pushed her hips against his hand, trying to get the Doctor to speed up again, "that's not the point. We're supposed to be respectful to our guests."

The Doctor scoffed. "Really? Most of the people out there are just sucking up to Pete so he'll invest in their companies. They hardly need our respect. And besides, this is all your fault anyway."

Rose stared at the Doctor incredulously. "Me?!" Rose squealed as the Doctor choose that exact moment to pinch her little bundle of nerves. She bucked hard as the Doctor began to pump his fingers even faster.

"Yes, you. You just had to wear that dress, with all those skirts that make it so easy to hide under. You know, I could make you cum and no one would even know it was me beneath your skirts. Can you imagine that whilst everyone else is schmoozing about, I'd have you falling apart using just my hands and mouth. Just like this." Rose was gasping as he described it.

Oh god, oh god! She was so close now, teetering on the end of climax. The Doctor snuck all the way under her skirts again and started sucking on her clit. That was all she needed as Rose came so hard she saw stars, not unlike the ones the Doctor used to give her when they had the TARDIS.

Now it was only a matter of time before they could do that again for real, as soon as their TARDIS finished growing.

He grasped Rose's legs to keep her steady as the Doctor lapped at her juices, groaning at the irresistible taste that was Rose. He loved this, loved getting Rose alone to indulge in all the fantasies he had when they were apart.

Never again, he thought.

He would never let that happen again; wherever she goes he'll always follow. Losing Rose again was no longer an option; he knew he wouldn't survive without his precious pink and yellow girl. He only had one life left now and he certainly wasn't going to waste it.

Rose slowly came down from her climax as she felt the Doctor remove himself from under her skirts. However, instead of letting them fall back down against her legs he hiked the skirts up around her hips. Grasping her thighs, the Doctor inserted himself between her legs. He growled as he ground his hardness against her.

"I'd be lost without you." He whispered reverently in Rose's ear. "My precious girl."

Rose hummed as she felt arousal shoot through her again. "My Doctor."

With that, the Doctor's composure fell apart. Releasing one of Rose's legs he yanked down his zipper, thanking every deity he didn't believe in for not wearing pants that day. Pulling himself out, the Doctor stroked his already hard erection a few times before leaning forward, gently easing the tip of it into Rose.

Rose gasped as she felt her lover stroke himself along her folds before pushing in, inch by agonizingly slow inch. The Doctor moaned loudly as he felt Rose's wet heat surround him, driving him mad with lust.

Oh, he'd waited the whole party for this, for this wonderful moment with his Rose. No, he waited his entire existence for his fantastic human.

He started slow as he pumped in and out of her. The Doctor knew he wasn't going to last long, his strokes already getting faster and more erratic. Even though she'd already climaxed a few moments earlier, Rose could feel the wonderful burn of another building as the Doctor thrust into her. It wasn't long before they both shattered apart, the Doctor first followed not long by Rose. Panting, the happy couple grinned at each other.

"Hello." Rose laughed.

"Hello." The Doctor mirrored, completely sated.

"Well."

"Yup."

"Think we should go back?" Rose asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Weeeeelll, we could," he smirked smugly, "or we could go try out this little clearing I found the other day not too far from here. We can scream to our heart's content there." Having softened a bit, the Doctor pulled out of Rose and tucked himself back into his trousers as Rose pulled her skirts back down.

"What do you say?"

Rose smiled.

"I say," pausing for dramatic effect, Rose reached out for the Doctor's hand, "run!"


End file.
